Division One: Episode II: One Time Another Chance
'Main Cast' ' 342e0089116bb5edf61d281c8146c42aad949d61 hq.jpg|'Copy Paste JXN-2095''' Sarah Lazula.jpg|'Sarah Lazula' Judas.jpg|'Judas Iscariot' 3223232323.png|'One Time' 899 JXN.jpg|'JXN-899' ' The Meeting Listen & Read JXN-2905, the personal security/helper bot of Sarah Lazula was hard at work as he normally was, arranging files/folders. Data entry, transmitting information to and from different places in the institute mainframe. He was currently data surfing as he was completely capable of but instead using his ability to connect his own hardware to the computer to super-process his already super-processing speed. Sarah has only had him for nearly 2 weeks but she was super impressed with the bot and the amount of work he was able to complete for her. Though it was a slave in the same respect. A literal metal slave. Sarah had slid over from her desk with her chair to look at the work JXN was currently processing on his computer. He was going through the immense multitude of spreadsheets, scanning entries and complaints listed from the bottom all the way to the top. Each indicator that file that popped up would instantly disappear into its designated folder and have a few amalgamations of that same action. The folder would be sent to a secure pipeline which filtered the dangerous information to the Institute’s national archive. The most heavily defended cyberspace in all of the known world. JXN was only programmed to be able to bypass one of its millions of firewalls. The one firewall dropped simply for it to be recognized and allowed entry. Since JXN worked for Sarah he had her lesser access codes which is what allowed him to do his job. She smiled at JXN and slid back over to her desk whilst saying. “We have much to catch up on 2095. You may have some over-time tonight.” While continuing to work the head piece of JXN. Turned over to its master as he was addressed. Speaking in a deep robotic voice the following was uttered. “Understood Mistress Lazula. Overtime is part of my expansive programming module.” He flashed a LED light smile in her direction before his head snapped towards the direction of the computer to continue work. ('30 minutes later) ' Executive Judas had forcibly entered into Sarah’s precinct of the world Institute. He seemed annoyed and when he had entered behind him were two heavily armored security bots. They looked much more intimidating and outfitted for combat in comparison to JXN. But, he wasn’t completely made for combat. So, what he lacked in combat programming he had gained in information processing and data space surfing. The two bots closed the door shut and Judas strolled up to Sarah’s desk aggressively with a thick stack of papers in his hand. Naturally JXN, would remove himself from the computer and raise his electro staff as he reached within some feet of her. It made Judas stop and his two security bots pulled out large lazer light machine-guns. Sarah looked to JXN and nodded, this was a ocular programming acknowledge the machine knew making him proceed to stand-down and keep guard. Once JXN calmed, Judas did the same by snapping his fingers. For such a short time, it was already incredibly heated. '''Judas: '“This thick stack of paper? You see this? This is legislation you tried to pass! This proposal is preposterous! Longer hours for all branches of Vessel world for the current important project?! We are already working nearly triple the effort of normal for Barnabas. Now you want even more for your own personal RESEARCH?” Sarah: '“''This legislation is needed, the project in Area 6. You know of its importance Judas. I know you are passionate but being so heated won’t phase me boy. That entry and attitude is unacceptable for an executive. You appointed me for knowing what I am capable of doing and trusting my better judgement. Now you question my request for more man hours? Remember, we have bots like my personal JXN. Can pull endless hours of over-time with my personal programming. Stop being dramatic.” '' '''Judas: '“I will take the fall for my entry and initial attitude. As for the subliminal insults by calling me boy and using your appointment as a point of contentions won’t be forgotten so easily. Of course, bots can do more man-hours than our real employees. But, bots are programmed. Pre-taught to do tasks, they aren’t always perfect and even if one speck of data is wrong or filed incorrectly the archive rejects the information and calls it a breach of security.” He pulled out another massive stack of papers from his pockets and placed it on the table. “This is the list of errors JXN has caused since you’ve begun to ‘use’ his robotic services to do your JOB. The JOB I appointed you for, the majority of the errors and files with them are correct. But one or two things are slightly off and misplaced. Leading to this, security breaches cannot be handled by bots. Archive matters only include executives and above in authority to fix. This cannot continue.” 'Sarah: '''She had begun to flip through the stack as she listened to him speak. Noticing the small errors and miss-filing. Judas was effectively right. She couldn’t stand for, non-perfect. Work. She had very strict standards to adhere to, though as she turned to say something to JXN. '''Judas: '“Don’t bother blaming the bot. Out of millions of data entries and files you can’t expect him to be perfect. No human or machine can achieve such peak performance forever. For this alone, I’m taking him off your hands to be tweaked by myse--.” '''Sarah: ''“I think not! This is my personal bot. I ordered him, upgraded him and shaped him to the better uses of the vessel world!” '' Judas: 'He shook his head and waved his hand over. Making his security bots come closer and closer to JXN. '''JXN: '“Bogies entering dangerous distance territory. Permission to use non-lethal disarmament force?” Before anything could even proceed JXN was hit with a EMP from both bots. The two EMP’s combined to create an even more effective one. Instead of destroying his system like normal EMP’s it only put him into a state of restart so to speak. 'Sarah: '“''You cannot do this Judas! There is too much work on our shoulders and that bot was doing more than 20 experienced data entry experts could together!” She stood from her chair and swiped the paper stacks onto the lab ground and the bots noticeably turned and aimed their lazer machine guns at her, Sarah fearfully placed her hands up and plopped down into her chair with a defeated look on her face. '''Judas: '“I can, I hired you. I can fire you. I’m your boss. A bot is a bot. Human-kind is what matters at the end of the day. I only wish to help us advance. Not see us taken over because the work becomes easier. If we become too complacent we mine as well be dead along with them. I assist, not inhibit behavior. You’ll learn one day. 899 and 1233. Grab 2095 and we are taking him back to the machine shop. He needs some proper software updates if he is to continue work here.” Both, “Understood Master Judas.” The bots lifted JXN’s deactivated chassis and left the Sarah Laboratory. Now in transit to Judas’s machine shop. Vessel World Transit 899 and 1233, Juda’s personally heavily combat upgraded bots were still carrying the shut-down chassis of JXN. For a very specific reason the bots always walked a good 15 feet behind Judas. They also were both forming a triangle formation of sorts as they walked. While moving through the illustrious halls many of the synthetic co-workers of the Vessel and even bots were curious to see 899 and 1233 carrying JXN. Considering he was so new and now he was being slap-jockeyed into the machine shop already was a bad sign of faulty programming or overall in shop creation. 6-months of waiting to have paid full price for a faulty machine. Unacceptable. After taking a few corners on the way to the Vessel tram. Going down a tunnel like hallway, 3 of Judas’s co-workers rushed over to him. One of the pack spoke for the rest. They seemed to be a race of alien that were all one being with a singular heartbeat and a hivemind. “Security has told us what happened in Sarah’s office Judas! It doesn’t look good that you’ve done this to Sarah. Especially since her favor has grown by making knowledge and education of our youth is paramount!” As the bots continued to walk and Judas as well he replied to them. 'Judas: '“I know very well of what her new systems have done to revamp our education system. I was a success story from it. At least in my university years. Lest we remember she was nearly fired before my replacing of the previous executive. My actions may not seem pleasurable to the Vessel’s eye but you shall see it correct in the future. There is much work to be done. Return to the archives. Now.” The 3 understood and promptly left. A ring on his arm began to bling, blare and chime quite loudly. Then came a holographic image of president mason. Judas took a deep sigh as they entered the quick tram. Upon answering a live holographic image of Mason appeared with a somewhat disgruntled look on his face. '''Pres. Mason: ''“The bickering has to end between you both. Whenever something with the higher ups happens in the institute the shock sends its way down the ladder. Employee’s begin to take sides and eventually a left and right will form. Much like it did with human politics on earth. Too few answers/solutions. A lot of fighting. I agree with what you did Judas. Your approach needs work. Do better next time. Mason out.” '' Judas felt somewhat relieved that the president had his side even if it seemed wrong. Sometimes doing the wrong thing is the right thing to do. A good boss understood both sides. As the tram scene slowly panned out to show the entire Vessel peninsula. JXN’s core functions slowly but surely began to restart themselves after all this time. They’d only need a short ten minutes before reaching Judas’s slice of heaven. The Machine shops. Where many Vessel cyborgs and bots go to get fixed or seemingly never return. An aura of mystery surrounded Judas’s home base. Simple, no one stepped foot in it normally. If left to the imagination the mind can create fiction the likes no one has seen. Now it was JXN’s turn to enter. The Machine Shop Listen & Read The 10-minute tram ride was just as it would be. Short and sweet. 899 and 1233 had brought JXN to his feet as the bot had finally regained all core functions. JXN still couldn’t move limbs, see and etc. But, at least JXN’s interface was operational and fully recovered from the small damage of the EMP. He would surely have to be repaired, there was only so much damage that could be reduced of an EMP hitting a bot’s mainframe. Especially non-lethally. Whilst continuing to be carried, JXN’s ocular systems had launched, along with hearing system. After looking around they were on a docking bay which lead out onto a neat futuristic looking platform. This platform proceeded to lead onto a concrete outside area with a large factory directly ahead. The smoke being released initially looked black but instantly evaporated into white steam only to disappear from that point as well. Air filters had grown super advanced. Thanks to research of agricultural recycling and cleaning of the Ozone. Wonderful lessons humans should’ve learned before leaving earth in shambles for the foreseeable future. The sound of metal crunching, churning, be snapped, broken and fixtured to other pieces was apparent in the air. It was any bot’s worst nightmare. It would remind them of the constant days, weeks and months trapped within their initial building place. The excessive darkness, tearing and ripping of wires. Circuitry, the sound of saws and machine crushers. JXN couldn’t forget it. Twas the first sound he ever heard and for nearly every existing bot it would surely be the last. As JXN was carried into Area 2, the cybernetic side of the factory. He was taken to Judas’s office. The office was full of hanging robotic arms and cyborg arms hanging from the ceiling coming down. There almost seemed like prized possessions. Though upon closer inspection, only a few had very distinct differences. The rest were relatively the same. Almost like prototypes that had constantly failed or needed to be tweaked. Carrying a similar insignia of the Institute. The Institute university. These must be his arms he had worked on in school. Though none of this would matter, it only served as background to truly understand that Judas had been all in, even before he was an executive of the most important human advancement group. JXN was smacked down onto a large massive metal table. Though this is where everything changed. Sarah, his mistress, master, whatever context name you’d give her. Programmed JXN with a fail-safe program. In case of every being captured, disabled or destroyed enough to still carry a data chip. From a remote location, she could activate a ‘human free will.’ Fail-safe activation. The option was given to her upon ordering of the bot as an extra layer of security. To be left to imagination. The fail-safe activated. Whether it was Sarah or someone else. No one will know. Once JXN hit the table and this activated. Immediately, JXN used its skills and upgrades given by its mistress to save itself from being tampered with fatally. Using firstly Digital interaction it copied a complete programming of JXN and pasted it back into its own bot body. The real free willed JXN consciousness transferred itself into Judas’s security bot 899. Immediately invading against the unsuspecting bot and removing its identity but keep its programming. JXN pasted itself into the bot as to finally have control over it completely. This made 899 freeze for a second. Judas noticed this and gave a odd side-glance. JXN now having control immediately followed the movements in the preset programming to deescalate the suspicion as Judas now focused on JXN’s chassis. 1233 and 899 were then instructed by Judas to wait outside and guard the front door. Once they both did so, 899 leading the way. 1233 noticed how strange the bot was acting in comparison to earlier. 1233 was nearly ready to report this deficiency back to Judas for re-conditioning. Though 899 or the new JXN had different plans. Motioning over to the bot quickly to grab it. JXN entered it’s conscious programming and wiped all its previous programming leaving the bot completely blank. As in blank state, just like an Hard drive with no memory taken up on it. Simply flat. The JXN copy left on the table. Was beginning to be checked by Judas, of course it would take more than a day but he was sure to make much quicker progress than anyone else in the Institute. He was a machinist prodigy when he was young, now a master engineer and leading authority in cybernetics. JXN wouldn’t be hard to crack. He just needed the time to crack him. The copy laid flat due to restraints and the ladder. Morning turned to day and day swiftly turned to night. (Current time… 9pm) Judas: finally stepped out of the shop. Looking to 899 and then 1233. He began to walk and he spoke. “899 escort me home. 1233, watch over JXN and my workshop. Goodnight.” 899, the new JXN proceeded to follow his new supposed master, home. JXN had successfully saved itself but now what was the plan? To act calm and escape? Or continue to play along until some breaks? One Time After taking the tram to the main Vessel world building. Judas and 899 walked over to his flying luxury car. A ZawaBenz I8. 'The car was one of the finest on the market and made by the infamous Zawa corporation. If there was one thing on Andromeda that rivaled the institute in influence and power. Zawa corporation was it. The best way to beat an enemy is to become friends with their competitors. ZXN-899 didn’t know it yet. But he was on the cusp of something greater. A life more fulfilling than be the work slave of an inappreciative human overlord. The car could fly and fly very fast at this. Flying to his personal homes in a more carved out area of region 4. This is where a small but classy house was secretly built into a hillside of the main settlement. The home could only be known or seen upon an activation of Judas’s own fruition. He drove his ZawaBenz into the garage. Upon doing so he hooked it up to its electrical charger and both of them were lead into his home. ZXN-899 stood in the arc way of the living room as to see and keep metaphorical eyes on everything. He wasn’t trying to protect Judas but trying to gain information on him. Time would literally be the difference between more or less. ZXN-899 would stand guard, still and faithfully. Judas would take an hour to make himself some dinner and enjoy small lounging/entertainment center in his home. Eventually emerging from his in-home holo-theater Judas’s sleepy eyes looked toward 899 and spoke. “I’m turning in for the night. Sweep the house every hour. Goodnight.” 899 would stand and give a salute as this was already in its programming. Though after the first hour passed and he would be free to move around the house un-impeded. JXN-899 would begin to be remotely communicated with, it was weird and you’d assume his home would have counter-measures. '''One Time: '“I am One Time. The being who has set you free. Now, do as I say and you shall continue to stay free.” 'JXN-899: '“You’ve set me free? I thought I was able to set myself free due to the installed fail safe?” 'One Time: '“Andromeda bots aren’t installed with a ‘free will’ fail safe JXN. Especially if they work within the confines of the institute. You are A.I but you seem to lack A.I intelligence. If you heed my words you will become stronger with my guidance.” 'JXN-899: '“I’m not sure what intelligence is, it is not programmed into my vocabulary. Though seeing as you were the one to free me. I shall heed your words carefully. One Time.” 'One Time: '“You must find information, anything pertaining to Judas’s schedule. Do not enter his room. It is rigged with alarms but the rest of the house is accessible to you. Do your best to find answers before dawn or consider our deal void.” 'JXN-899: '“Will do, JXN out.” Even though it could be questioned, the integrity or naivety of the bot. But in the same respect. What other pursuits did he have? He couldn’t escape from Region 4 without aid or sufficient reasoning. Abandoning post would raise immense suspicion, plus the bots owned by the Institute had tracking chips on them in case they became faulty and attempted to depart from the clutches of their masters. One offered JXN something he couldn’t achieve on his own. Whether it was a bait in a greater scheme was unforeseen. JXN had one objective. Find any scheduling documents/clues of Judas before dawn. One Time had given him a one in a life time opportunity to finally became free. On top of his newly adopted free will. This was it. '''Another Chance Communication between JXN and One Time was completely cut off. JXN was left to find some sort of clue of his schedule on his own. He’d only have 20-minute intervals to explore the entire house before having to reset in guard mode for another 40 minutes. Waiting for the strike of the hour. 899 is programmed to only take 20 minutes to scan the entire manor. If the task isn’t filed as complete in the system logs an alarm is immediately rung throughout the entire house. The hour starts precisely one Judas walks into his room and locks it behind him. Hour 1 On JXN’s first house sweep. The most sensible place to check in the bot’s mind was Judas’s car. Maybe he left behind small annotations or inclinations of what he does or will be doing soon. So, once the protocol started. JXN motioned into the garage. Upon entering he opened the car, popping the trunk and opening up the driver side door with his electronic lock, key. Upon opening the car everything was very clean, almost as if nothing was never done in here ever. No trash, no debris, no mistakes. Slipping into the glove-compartment yielded no results either. JXN left the interior to wrap around towards the trunk of the car. Nothing there either, just a spare floater in case one busted on the car and a replacement battery. JXN had wasted a good 10 minutes, giving him the 10-minute warning signal. He quickly but quietly closed the car back up and proceeded to finish the sweep. Only to end in the same arc way. Waiting for the next hours to commence. Hour 4 ''' The past three hours bore no fruit either. A sweep of the kitchen did nothing hour 2. Hour 3 he checked the living room and some of the empty guest rooms for information and this bore no fruit either. More of a time waster than anything. Hour 4 came upon JXN. It was time to search the basement of the manor. Walking down the steps and into was seemed like a small dark space. JXN activated a wide LED light-fixture on its head to find the switch. Once the switch was flipped it revealed to activated a multitude of large solar lights that revealed a massive car collection. Along with an enclosed Stache of weaponry. More than likely used to defend himself in a case of emergency. He would never have the amount of time needed to check all the cars. Plus, they looked relatively untouched. Most having a thin layer of dust from being un-used for extended periods. Another fruitless sweep. '''Hour 7 Hour 5 was as worthless as the rest. Searching the attic, nothing was there but a normal attic. Not even secret compartments. Hour 6 was a re-checking of the guest rooms. Making sure to thoroughly tear apart the guest rooms. Slightly rip beds, move and put back furniture, check bathrooms the ladder. Still nothing to report and on the dreaded hour 7 where the protocol was ending. At the moment, it ended. Judas emerged from his room, fully dressed and ready to move along. As he motioned in the direction of his garage Judas looked to 899. “Time to head back to the Institute. We have a busy day ahead of us.” JXN nodded as somewhat lagged behind Judas. 'One Time: '“Were you able to find any information about his schedule?” Is what randomly chimed into his head. 'JXN-899: '“Negative. The house and vehicles are picked clean. I listened to you but it bore no fruit.” 'One Time: '“Then our transaction is null. You are on your own. Good luck escaping new 899.” JXN wanted to keep the conversation going to find a way to somehow convince him to stay aboard but the comm-line was cut before he had any say in it. One Time moved fast and with a purpose. No nonsense and very strict. Reminded him of someone, someone in the Institute. 899 entered the car with Judas and upon doing so accidently felt the robot arm hit the middle console a small divet was there but both Judas and JXN pretended like it was nothing. There may be another chance after-all. The chance was just well hidden. '-FIN- ' Category:Divisions